


Under the Influence

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Content, Cunnilingus, Cussing, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cursing, naughty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Noona go on a first date and it ends with nakedness...lol.  I suck at summaries...sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

Under the Influence

As his fingers danced down her spine, she shivered deliciously, fighting to keep the moan from slipping from her mouth to his and her eyes from rolling back beneath her closed lids. Their lips and tongues were currently fighting a battle for dominance as their intertwined bodies blindly navigated through the door into the darkened living room. They were headed for his bedroom, but in their breathless urgency of grasping fingers and shedding clothes only managed to make it to the sofa before tumbling onto it in a tangle of limbs, mouths only disconnecting to catch a moment's breath and allow his shirt to be pulled over his blonde head and discarded to the floor. Before she could even take a moment to admire his lean--now naked--torso, he was tangling his fingers into her hair again, his mouth finding hers and his body pinning hers to the leather sofa, one of his knees working its way between her thighs to make room for him to press even closer to her, his slim hips rolling against hers, the exquisite friction setting her nerve endings alight. As soon as her brain unfogged enough for her to think, she gave voice to the worry that suddenly assaulted her. "Mark...Mark...what about the other guys?" Not wanting to stop kissing her, he brokenly answered, "Don't worry...*kiss* They're out for hours...*kiss*. We have the place all to ourselves."

His plump lips grazed a path from her mouth to her neck, the sudden suction against her skin pulling a moan from her against her will, and a sigh in the next moment as his tongue smoothed over the tortured flesh. Despite his reassuring words, he could still feel the tension in her, and he pulled back to look her in the eyes as he spoke, "Really, Noona, no one's gonna bother us. Just relax and let me take care of you. I'll make you feel so good." When she hesitated, he poked his full bottom lip out cutely, and pouted at her, and she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "Ok...okay," she said, tugging a handful of his platinum hair and reattaching their lips. He moaned at that, and her filthy little brain tucked that piece of info away in her "naughty things to remember about Mark" Rolodex for later use. His mouth trailed a wet path across her collarbones, his perfect teeth nipping in its wake, and his fingers pulling her shirt out of his way as they went. "Fuck, baby girl...I could just cover you in love bites..." Taking the chance to tug his pretty locks once more, she pulled his face up and watched his eyes flutter shut and his teeth capture his lush bottom lip in their grip as she said, "Do it, then...I'll wear them proudly." The groan that left him sent a frisson of pleasure bolting down her spine and she could feel him growing harder where he was pressed against her, his hips rocking again to find more friction. As he rolled his jean-covered erection against her again, she gasped from the jolt of pleasure that went skittering across her nerves. She was wearing a pretty lightweight dress, and the flow-y skirt was thin enough that she could feel the stiff length of him with very little effort, her panties pulling and sliding against her damp slit with every rock of his hips against hers.  
As he raised his head from painting lovely purple blooms across her collarbones with his lush mouth, he watched her lick her lips and pant for breath as his right hand slid from her knee to her thigh, taking the hem of her skirt with it so he could grab bare skin. His hand continued upwards, fingers tripping softly over her trembling flesh and gripping her left hip, his thumb stroking gently against the crease where her leg joined her hip, toying across the edge of her panties. When his fingers grazed her mound and dipped down across her folds, he groaned deliciously and dropped his head against her neck, his hot breath painting her skin with moisture. “Damn, Noona…you’re so wet already and I haven’t even started good yet.” She tangled her fingers in his platinum hair and tugged his mouth up to hers, shivering from the deep groan that left him as his hot breath danced across her lips. “Please, Mark, do something…anything!” He chuckled softly, nipping at her bottom lip and flicking his wicked tongue across hers as he said, “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll have you begging even more before I’m done, Noona.” Kissing her fiercely, his hands skimmed around to her back and slid the zipper down on her dress, and he pulled back just long enough to tug it down to her waist, his nimble fingers unclasping her pretty satin bra to remove it as well.  
When his mouth found one of her nipples and suckled gently, she moaned louder than she meant to and her hands once again found their way into his hair, pulling him closer to her, encouraging him to continue the sweet suction. “Mmm, baby, you’re so sweet…such pretty, soft skin. I wanna lick every inch of you. Can I, Noona? Please?” His eyes were glittering hotly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he looked up at her, his thumb toying and flicking her wet nipple, keeping the friction against it and keeping it peaked stiffly under his torture. “Yes, fuck…please, Mark. Stop torturing me!” That was all he needed to hear. Moving off her and up onto his knees, he quickly stripped her dress the rest of the way off her and mouthed his way from her breasts to her belly and down to the edge of her panties, dragging them off her with his pearly white teeth, settling his lean body on the floor between her open thighs. He kissed and nipped his way up her left thigh, breathing in deeply as he reached the heat of her, his words leaving him in a moan as he said, “Fuck…you smell so good, baby. You better hold on tight, Noona. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time and I’m starving to taste you!” She propped herself up on her elbows as she nodded and watched him literally dive in and lick her like she was a lollipop, his tongue flickering and twisting through her wet folds, gathering up her slick like honey. She shouted out, “Mark…yes!” her words tapering off into a shuddering, gasping moan as her back bowed in a deep arch off the sofa and her muscles seized painfully.   
She tried hard to keep her voice down but he kept flicking and sucking over her clit again and again and stopping to lick his lips, loving the taste of her until he noticed she had a hand over her mouth and he spoke, “No, baby…don’t hide. I want the whole neighborhood to know who's making you feel this good. Let me hear you.” Repositioning her leg over his left shoulder, he slipped two of his long, long fingers into her dripping sex, marveling at how easily they slid in. He pumped them and twisted them a few times, her hips rocking and grinding against him before he pulled them out and slipped them into his mouth, moaning and slurping her sweet off them. “Mmm, sweet like sugar, Noona…my new favorite treat. Fuck…” He slipped his fingers back inside her, curling and thrusting slow and deep and adding his wicked tongue to the mix as well, lapping and rolling it over her clit until she was babbling incoherently and clawing at the sofa, dizzy from losing her breath. Mark hummed against her, sucking on her clit and thrusting his fingers faster, his other hand clamped around her right thigh, fingers stamping indigo blossoms into the flesh. “Yes, *lick* come on, Noona *slurp* Gimme everything…*moan* Cum on my tongue!”  
She gave up trying to be quiet then, her body taking over, chasing the pleasure that she could feel crackling just under the surface of her skin, the need dancing along her frayed nerves and trembling up her spine. She couldn’t even form real words anymore, her throat raw and parched from breathing so heavily, her hips moving in their own stuttering rhythm, her hands clasped tightly in his hair as she fucked his tongue. He curled his fingers just right one, two, three times, his tongue flattened against her in that perfect way that had her spilling and shaking and drenching him, his voice joining hers as it bounced and echoed off the living room walls. Before she had even stopped trembling, she was pulling him up and stripping his jeans off, turning him to sit on the sofa and mounting his slim hips, her mouth on his, kissing him hard and tasting herself on his tongue. Before he could even speak, she was sliding down on him, his hard cock slipping into her so easily they both gasped from the pleasure. His hands found her hips, fingers in a bruising grip as he bounced her on his length, his mouth once again coloring her neck blue and purple. Rolling her hips faster and then slower, she reveled in the way his eyes rolled back and his head dropped to the back of the sofa, “Shit…yes, Noona. Please don’t stop. Please, I need to cum! Please, Noona…” Smirking, she pulled his lust-fogged eyes to hers as she teased, “Ooh, who's begging now, beautiful boy?”   
Taking mercy on him, she didn’t tease anymore, but rocked her hips faster, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, feeling him pushing up into her harder and harder, growling as he swelled and throbbed inside her. Flipping her over suddenly, he moved over her, his hips hammering into hers erratically, the veins in his arms and neck bulging, his voice wrecked and raw as he plunged in and out, in and out, finally stuttering as he came hard. She held on tightly, her nails leaving red trails down his lean back as his pumping triggered her second orgasm, her body clenching and shaking around him as he spilled hot inside her. When he finally stilled, his sweat-slick face against her chest, they both panted for air, neither one able to speak for a while. Suddenly, she giggled. He weakly raised his head, eyes squinting and head tilting curiously at her. “If this was only our first date…I wonder how the next one will end.” He joined her laughter, and leaned up to kiss her gingerly, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief, “As long as it ends with me drunk off you, I’ll gladly be under the influence.” The giggling stopped as they heard footsteps in the hallway and they grabbed clothes and ran for Mark’s room, just making it before the front door swung open.   
“Eww, why’s the couch all wet?” BamBam’s voice said. “Told you they’d have sex…you can even smell it.” This time, Jackson’s voice, and then closer to the door, Youngjae’s “Hyung, you better clean this sofa if I’m gonna sleep there tonight. I’m not touching it.” They both fell against each other giggling again, listening to the others’ muted voices from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy awful ending, but I didn't know what else to say. Hope you like it anyway.


End file.
